


Enticing

by lepus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Manipulation, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepus/pseuds/lepus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he stop Hannibal from doing exactly what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Naka-Choko and Tome-wan; after Will sleeps with Margot but before the end of season two.

Will sipped his whiskey and thought about Margot Verger. How she'd come into his home with a plan, a goal, and executed it as precisely as a surgeon with a knife. She'd performed act that must have been distasteful to her, and yet had never let on. He wondered if that was how she'd been when she set out to kill her brother, so focused, or if she hadn't been and that's why she failed. He didn't think she'd fail the next time. 

Will raised his glass in a silent salute to her determination and willingness to do anything to see her plans through. He had to respect that, dirty and used and uncomfortably complicit that he felt. He could learn something from Margot.

As his thoughts had since he'd first pointed a gun at his head Will's mind turned to Hannibal Lecter. He took another sip, feeling the whiskey burn smoothly down the back of his throat. He wondered where Abigail's body was, and which parts of it Hannibal had eaten. He wondered if Hannibal had served parts of Beverly to Jack. He could see Jack taking bite after bite not knowing this was the last moment they would share, in a beautiful dining room with her killer.

An image of Alana surfaced in the waters of his mind, of her touching Hannibal's arm and smiling when she thought Will wasn't looking. Alana, maybe not in love but loving Hannibal and being with him and that was not a story that ended well. It ended with her dead. Will was Cassandra screaming this story of her doom, labeled a madman and liar.

The truth wasn't working well for him. Will leaned his head back and thought about his only clear goal right now, getting close enough to Hannibal to destroy him. But to save Alana before Hannibal took her apart, what could he do. He thought about everything he'd said to her, and knew there was no way left he could affect her actions.

That left Hannibal. And how could he stop Hannibal from doing exactly what he wanted. From Hannibal's perspective this was going oh so well. He was grooming a partnership with Will and held an excellent leash in the form of a threat to those Will wanted to protect. Well, those who were left. 

Will got up, stepping around sleeping dogs, to refill his tumbler.

What could he do to stop Hannibal from being Hannibal?

Like a wolf stalking a deer his mind went back to Margot.

***

"Will, come in." Hannibal's smile was wide and welcoming. Will walked in past him, and glanced around. The house felt still. Good.

"What brings you here tonight?" Hannibal had is back to Will as he closed the door, so Will couldn't see his expression as he answered.

"I felt lonely." The best lies always fell from truth. "I thought about where I don't feel lonely and came here."

The seduction of Hannibal needed to play on more than physicality.

Hannibal turned around slowly looking at Will with interest. "You find my presence comforting?"

"if you can't out run the storm there is no comfort having it at your back." 

The corner of Hannibal's mouth quirked up. "Come sit with me by the fire, I was enjoying a glass of wine."

Will followed Hannibal, accepting the glass of wine and letting the mans voice wash over him. He sipped, watching Hannibal look into the fire, quiet now with with his own thoughts. He was waiting to see what Will would do next.

"I've been alone for years now." Will said, barely speaking above the pop and crack of the fire. "But I wasn't lonely. Being by myself, comfortable by myself; was, if not always pleasant, acceptable. It's only recently that I found sitting alone in my house to be somewhat lacking." He took another sip from the glass. "I believe I have your therapy to thank for that Dr. Lecter."

"One should never merely settle for acceptable in life, especially when capable so much more. Is my hope that I am helping you realize what your life is capable of."

Hannibal sounded so sinecure it hurt. 

"I wonder what else can you help me with tonight." Will mused, looking into his wine glass. "Can you help quiet a busy mind?"

"There are many ways to quiet a mind, if you'd like I have some-"

"I'm not interested in you drugging me, Doctor." Will said, careful to keep his voice pleasant and light. There was no point in bringing up the past right now. "I think being here, knowing where you are, will be enough for now."

Hannibal quietly got out of his chair and moved behind Will. Will wondered if Hannibal could sense that his skin broke out in gooseflesh as he heard him move behind him. He stared into the fire, not daring to turn around. 

Hannibal's hand brushed against Will's shoulder. Will closed his eyes and let out a sigh, slumping and letting his head fall back against the chair. Hannibal's touch was soft, his fingers ran down Will's arm, pressure light through his shirt. When they reached Will's wrist there was a pause. Will turned his palm up and Hannibal's fingers gathered in the cup of his hand a moment before spreading out. They stopped then, each one on Will's corresponding finger tip. Will opened his eyes and looked up at Hannibal. They stared at each other a moment, fingertips in balance. Hannibal slide their hands together then, fingers intertwined. He pulled Will up and led him from the warmth of the fire.

Despite this being his plan Will wasn't entirely sure what to expect as Hannibal stripped them in his dark bedroom, running his hands over Will's newly exposed skin. Everywhere Hannibal touched felt electrified, a bit more alive under his hands. The room's only light came from the window, the moon was a mere sliver as Hannibal laid him on the bed. Everything look unreal, like a world not fully made. Hannibal stood at the foot of the bed staring down at him. Will laid where he'd been placed, naked, cock hard, legs slightly spread. He was left alone as Hannibal stepped away to retrieve something from a bureau. Will closed his eyes as the mattress dipped and Hannibal's now slick hand grasped his dick, the cool lube warming quickly between their heat. He kept his eyes closed as Hannibal moved closer, then straddled him. 

Will gasped as Hannibal expertly slide onto his dick. Warm and tight, Will opened his eyes to watch this man, spread over him, thighs trembling as he sunk deeper. In to the hilt Hannibal paused, and Will laid completely still overwhelmed by sensation. Then Hannibal fell forward, his arms coming down on either side of Will's torso like iron bars. He lifted his ass barely at all, and began to move, just an inch of friction. It was both too much and not enough. Greedy suddenly Will grabbed Hannibal's hips and tried to still him mid stroke, thrusting up into that delicious heat. Hannibal moaned above him. Will trust again, and ran a hand across Hannibal's body, feeling the man's cock hard and hot. Hannibal gave a little push towards Will's hand as it touched the head, and Will pulled away like it burned. He grabbed Hannibal's waist again and pushed in as hard as he could. This time Hannibal chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Will?" How could that voice sound so calm, so controlled. "Are you finding everything to your satisfaction?" 

Will trust again, and said "No." He pulled Hannibal's hips down against him, and swept the man's left arm down. As Hannibal fell Will pushed up and to the side. Hannibal let Will roll them together, Hannibal now on his back, Will lying on top and still inside. Will grabbed Hannibal's wrists and pinned them to the mattress just above his head. "Maybe now."

He began to trust in earnest now, hard and fast, the slap of his body against Hannibal and both their panting breaths all he could hear. He closed his eyes a moment, and when he opened them Hannibal's eyes were closed, his head arched back in ecstasy. As if he could tell he was being watch Hannibal's eyes opened slowly, and he grinned up at Will. "Tell me." he said, words coming between short gasps. "Would you like to kill me now?"

As Hannibal said it his hands twisted around, he was holding Will's wrists now, keeping them pinned to his above his head. Will looked at Hannibal's neck below him, right there, so close. Hannibal's hands tightened on his wrists. Will trust harder, deep as he could, until he came so hard he could only see red.

Exhausted he fell onto Hannibal, not realizing his wrist were free until he felt the cool sheets against his palms. Hannibal's arms came up and encircled him, stroking his back and his hair. Lightly, delicately, Hannibal kisses the crown on his head.

Will didn't want to be there anymore. He moved away from Hannibal, uncomfortably pulling out and leaving the bed. There had to be a bathroom to clean himself up, but finding it seemed too daunting. He looked at clothing scattered around and considered cleaning himself on Hannibal's shirt. Hannibal must have come at some point, Will had smears of semen almost to his chest. He hadn't even noticed when it had happened. 

He grabbed his own underwear in the end and wiped himself off the best he could, planning on throwing them away once out of the house. The rest of his cloths he put on, not turning around again until reaching for an errant sock. When he looked up Hannibal was watching him from the bed, propped up on his elbows, eyes half lidded.

"You know you could stay." Hannibal said. 

Will looked at him. He found himself thinking of an illusion he'd first seen as a child. When you glanced at it you first saw the profile of an old women, huge hat and high dress collar, glaring at you. But if you changed your assumptions, made her nose a cheek, her mouth a necklace, you saw a young lady, head demurely turned away. Will wondered what Hannibal wanted him to see right now. One glance showed him a lover wanting more. Another showed a hunter enticing its prey. Will could only hope he was inviting enough to both. 

"I know I could." Will said, and walked out.


End file.
